


meet me in the middle

by sheepweeps



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blushing, Comedy, First Meetings, Flirty Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jun got stuck on the floor, M/M, This Is STUPID, junhao were enemies until they were not, kinda like that, minghao saves the day with a screwdriver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: Junhui gets his foot swallowed by the floor at 11 pm.Minghao’s written report would be finished a little bit later because of his upstairs neighbour.Alternatively, just a normal dorm mates au where one gets stuck on the floor while the other one sees a foot dangling on his ceiling.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	meet me in the middle

It was rather a normal evening, as long as you ignore the fact that it wasn’t.

Junhui would tell you countless times that a simple prank or an impulse to annoy someone is a way to pass his boring time. To say that his maniacal laughter has been heard by the whole dorm is an understatement. He likes to do simple jokes to feed off his free time and advance readings and video games weren’t enough to quench his thirst for entertainment.

His jokes ranged from swapping sugar with salt in the common room to knocking on people's door in the middle of the night. It wasn’t harmful, though if you ask Soonyoung and Wonwoo who were always the victims from Jun’s antics, he deserves to be embarrassed for once, with something he’d be ashamed of for the rest of his life. 

Harsh isn’t it?

Jun, scrunched his nose and squinted his eyes, it was just 11 pm, the time of numbers crunching for crammers, keyboards haphazardly typing incoherent words from every direction, the coffee maker from the kitchen brewing and students groaning out their frustration. Thankfully, he wasn’t a part of 80% of these inhabitants who were struggling to make their ends meet. He finished everything yesterday (he’s not going to mention him hitting his face on his desk because of his lectures), and luckily for him, he was a free man for today!

He remained on his bed, thinking of things to do for an hour. Wonwoo still had a few tests to review so that’s definitely a big raincheck if he doesn’t want to get hit with his hard bound books as thick as marble slabs itself. Soonyoung was dead asleep after his dance practices and he didn't want to interfere with his napping sessions because he wasn’t that heartless. Jihoon would most likely chase him with a plastic fork even if it’s as early as 1 pm so he has no choice but to be all alone tonight in this boring old room that has not only been molding the walls and floor but also the occupant himself.

With his bare face and pajamas on he was too comfortable with his attire and he wouldn’t risk going to the convenience store with his hello kitty pajamas on unless it was hell week.

Junhui decided that he’d just spend his time binge watching videos he’ll find on youtube for the whole night and treat himself with food. What better way to use your free time by mindlessly scrolling on random videos of conspiracy theories than advance reading what your professor gave you, right? 

So he stood up with an energetic bounce and stomped on the creaky thin floor. He walked his way slowly pounding on the wood like a soldier marching. 

He forgot to mention that Wonwoo and Soonyoung had been free from Jun’s gags for the past three weeks because he’s been annoying his dorm mate who’s situated 1 floor below him. 

The reason for this odd joke he’d been treating as a routine every time his feet landed on the floor was because of a complaint he had acquired recently because ‘his footsteps sounds like a group of elephants on a stampede’. And no it didn’t hurt Junhui (just a bit). He’d been here for the past 2 years without any complaints so the resident must be new here who not only packed his clothes but also his sensitive ears. 

Junhui admits that it was kind of petty for him to annoy his floor-ceiling neighbor but it was kind of fun when he realized the person was persistent in sending complaints. Not only did the person send him a paper of complaints once a week but also a loud thud on his thin floor whenever he stomps. 

As he retrieved his half-empty chocolate ice cream he merrily trampled on the wooden floor again and this time with a much stronger force.

And then it happened.

He heard a loud crackle beneath him, and some fallen debris on the other floor. A not so subtle scream escaped his lips. His socked foot felt a pang of pain and he jolted upright while trying to ease his embarrassment from below.

His right foot was stuck on the floor.

Specifically his calf until the heel of his foot was downstairs while his upper body and until his left foot were safely on his part of the room.

Soonyoung and Wonwoo would be gasping for air right now while laughing at their friend. For once, his plan to annoy someone, particularly a stranger, backfired. All his pranks and jokes were coming to bite him back in the ass with impenetrable force.

Junhui can only sway his dangling foot while harshly lecturing Jun from 1 minute ago for breaking the wooden planks. 

After 3 minutes of him swaying while internally crying for help he felt a pen poking his foot. 

Thank god, he thought the person below him was absent from the accident and he has to explain why he stomped a hole on his ceiling. 

Rather than speaking, the stranger poked his foot again like a raw chicken from the market while inspecting it if it was a fresh product.

“Uh, can...can you help me.” Jun, whined while grabbing the spoon he dropped.

“You didn’t even ask for permission before breaking my ceiling.” A voice replied, his voice was a bit muffled since he was below him, but it was audible.

“What should I say then huh? Hey I’m planning to wreck my floor with my foot that I wish isn’t injured of course this is an accident.” He inhaled deeply, he rolled his eyes while staying still as much as possible.

“Don’t be mad at me, you brought this to yourself.”

Junhui can hear the mocking tone that was obviously equipped with a knowing smirk. This was not the time to argue with the only person present that can potentially help him and forgive him since it really was his fault.

“Yes, so...please.” 

A small laugh reverberated down below, Junhui could only seal his mouth, one embarrassing moment is enough for today. He’d rather seal his lips tight than getting kicked out because of mistreatment with other tenants. Like he had the heart to talk back to an innocent stranger who he picked a petty fight with because of boredom.

“Hmm, why would I help you when you haven’t even complied to my complaints.”

If Junhui’s foot wasn’t hovering a few feet below he would be stomping it with force with his eyes scrunching because of humiliation and a pinch of irritation. Oh...wait he learned his lesson, no more foot related violence when he’s upstairs. 

“Please..I think I’ve already paid my wrongdoings, oh charming young lad who will definitely help me with my stuck foot.”

The stranger didn’t reply.

“Please, I want to see my right foot again and especially my green sock.” He added, desperation oozing out of his words.

Junhui hears a sigh and a muffled groan just by the side of his dangling foot.

“Okay, is your door open?”

At that moment Jun could only muster a relieved smile and a personal message to the heavens aboves, that not only will he stop changing the sugar with salt at the common room but he’ll even refill it.

“My door is always open for you~”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll leave you stuck on this floor for the rats to feast on you.”

Junhui for the whole five minutes of him waiting for the stranger was impatiently fidgeting his free hand on his pajamas. Did he leave him there to rot just like what he said a while ago? Was he being tortured by the guy because he was mad for damaging a part of his room? 

His thoughts were subdued when he heard his door cracking open. He nervously glanced at the man walking towards him and truthfully, he was glad the other’s eyebrows weren’t pinched together with anger residing on his face. But, he was considering himself to be a shameful human being when he saw the man clearer, his face was awfully failing to hide his amusement; his lips were pursed to a fine line forcing himself not to laugh at the sight of Junhui. 

He’s kinda attractive, just a bit. He’s cute when he smiles but he’s laughing at Jun and he doesn’t know what he should feel about that.

Junhui admits he was a pitiful but comedic sight to look at. Who wouldn’t laugh at a 6 foot man wearing pink pajamas who’s stuck on the floor pouting while eating his melted ice cream?

An awkward silence remained as the stranger looked at him with amusement.

Junhui decided he should clear the air.

“So, how’s it hanging?” 

Suddenly, the stranger in front of him couldn’t bear the situation any longer and laughed. Adorable.

“I should be the one asking you.” The other said, his laugh was desperately suppressing a loud giggle to not bother the other occupants.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Wen Junhui.” He raised his right hand for a handshake.

“Minghao.” The young man accepted the waiting hand with his own, a small grin with crinkling eyes as he looked at the other’s bizarre position.

“Yeah… so can you help me out? I think I’m stuck.” Jun said as he deepened his frown in a joking manner.

“Glad to know you’re right with your assumption.” The other huffed and decided to take away the ice cream tub and the spoon on Jun’s occupied hand.

Minghao soon grabbed the metal screwdriver he brought from his room (it was the first thing he saw) and began chipping a small portion of the brittle floor at the edge where Jun got stuck. He made sure to carefully chip it away, avoiding Jun’s lower leg.

“Don’t try to move, if you struggle, your whole leg can get swallowed by the floorboards.” Minghao gently instructed while patting the other’s shoulder.

“I don’t have to struggle because I have you Minghao!” Junhui replied with a playful smile.

The man was still breaking the brittle plank piece by piece, while worriedly feeling the warmth settling on the tips of his ears.

“Please, save your ramblings for later.” 

Junhui nodded as silence took over the room.

After a few minutes Minghao successfully chipped away an inch of wood and pulled Junhui away from the hole by grabbing him by the arms. They both moved to the other side of the room with a struggling Junhui waddling, afraid that the floor would break beneath them.

“Thank you” Jun said as he looked at Minghao with a warm grin.

“So Minghao, you want to get some coffee next time?” 

The heat came back to the tips of Minghao’s ears and along his cheeks, the young man subtly moved his hands on his cheeks. As he expected, Junhui was daring enough to ask someone he had been subtly fighting with for weeks.

“You just broke my ceiling and have been annoying me since the first day I’ve stayed here. Of course I’ll go out with you!” Sarcasm evident with his tone while trying to hide his eyes with his bangs.

Junhui’s smile grew brighter. Relief washing over him while looking at his very missed limb.

“Wow, I guess we should take it slow then?” 

Minghao balanced his weight with his other foot, a hand playing with the screwdriver.

“Yeah and by slow I mean asking for someone for help with your possibly injured foot before asking a stranger for a date.” 

Jun glanced at an amused Minghao who looked as if he was having a hard time to not smile in front him.

“Have you been blinded by my charms already?” 

The other man could only sigh for the nth time and stared at Junhui, eyes hinting interest but with a fine line formed on his mouth.

“Got blasted by small debris with your foot but sure, I guess.”

Luckily, Jun’s lower leg was left with small scratches not deep enough to bleed out, his heel had a bluish purple color like a size of a golf ball. Minghao got up quickly after helping him sit on his unmade bed to get him an ice pack from the bottom floor.

It might sound crazy but this incident was quite entertaining, except from the stinging pain he felt on his foot. And, the hole he had made.

He doesn’t know how to process the whole ordeal and piece it all together. He didn’t know the stranger named Minghao, who he’s been annoying for a while now was a cute guy who knew how to bite back with his responses. He also wasn’t aware he asked the said pretty man, for a date the minute his foot got free from the floor until he rewinded their interactions a few seconds ago. Damn, him and his impulsive mouth.

Junhui knows that after this accident, this situation will forever be ingrained to the deepest part of his mind that will make him feel embarrassed every time it resurfaces. His friends would never let it die down especially Minghao, who, for the sake of his flustered but satisfied mind will be his roommate until their rooms will get renovated, as said by the staff after they saw the small bulging hole from Minghao’s ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a similar prompt and remembered that one time where the members mentioned that jun’s footsteps were loud.
> 
> I can’t stop myself from writing first meetings when it comes to Junhao so yeah...
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheepweeps)
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> :D


End file.
